


Adapting

by TheMadHale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Small Chapter





	1. Part 1

Y/N= your name

Y/N/N= your universal nickname

M/N/N= Magnus' nickname for you

You always got to Magnus' parties many hours earlier not because I wanted to be first there but because of Izzy. You love Izzy; she's your sister but she makes you wear such scandalous and revealing clothing so you could pick up guys, doesn't she understand you don't want a guy who will fall in love with your body and not who you actually are. Magnus has always let you come to his place when you needed to, he tells you stories when you came and today was no different. You sat down on the sofa after you got dressed for this party. (<https://www.polyvore.com/story_clothes/set?id=223739176>)

"M/N/N), today I'll tell you how you met me and the lightwoods" Magnus said quietly.

'This will be fun' you thought 'I don't really know much about my past'

"Okay then" you said smiling, you were going to find out more about yourself.

"Well I met your biological mother years before you were conceived. You look a little like her" You watched as a picture turned up in his hand of a lady who looked in her early twenties. "This is her and this was taken about a year before you came along. She never told me much about your father. But this here,"He touches the necklace around your neck "That was from him. I found it at my door a few days after you came to stay here with your mum. You were only meant to stay with me till your mom was done with a job she was sent here to do but she never came back so I adopted you as my child which you have known. What you didn't know was that I adopted you when your mom died and you were really young, You were only a tiny little baby" Another picture appeared of Magnus holding a baby.

"Is that me?" You ask looking at the picture carefully

"Yes that is you" he hands the picture to you "Your mom took it hours before she died. She always said that to her I was going to be your father figure and that I shouldn't be afraid to use my magic on or around you cause one day you'll come see me and want to know everything about your mom's life"

Suddenly there was a knock on his front door and you raced to it so you could open it before Magnus could. You liked running around his apartment even though you sometimes get trouble from him for doing it. When you opened the door there was a boy there.

Looking confused you yelled "Magnus I think it's for you" before running away to Magnus scared, you was expecting an angry Izzy or a concerned Alec, not a stranger.

Magnus grabbed your hand squeezing it lightly before moving his arm around you walking me back to the door.

"M/N/N, you're meant to invite people in. This is Raphael" He said but you got out of his arm and hid behind him.

"He's a stranger and I don't like people I don't know he's just..."

You were cut off by the stranger Magnus called Raphael, "I didn't know you had a visitor already Magnus I can come back later if you like"

"Don't be silly come in" Magnus said and the stranger walked in so you tried to hide more behind Magnus.

Raphael just looked at you before saying "I don't believe I've ever seen her around here before Magnus. Who is she and why is she hiding behind you and not in a different room?"

"Oh I forgot" He rotated and put his arm around your shoulders and pulling you to his side where you could still hide my face but still felt safe "Raphael meet (Y/N), she my daughter"

Raphael let out a little gasp as if surprised "I didn't know you had a child"

"I'm adopted" you whisper into Magnus' side

"(M/N/N), he won't hurt you and if he does or if anyone does they have me and the Lightwoods to deal with"

"But you were telling me stories and he interrupted it"

"How about this I'll continue telling you that story while you help him cook"

You sigh before moving away and mumbled "Fine"

The three of you all walked to the kitchen. Magnus sat on a barstool on the other side of the counter while you sat on one of the counters watching Raphael cautiously and listening to Magnus.

"Once you grow up into this little girl" He handed you another picture "I had to take you to the Lightwoods so you could become who you are today but you still lived here with me since this is your home and I'm your adoptive father and the Lightwoods understood all this cause a few years later they took in Jace" Magnus was smiling at you while you looked at the pictures he had given you.

"Can I see?" Raphael asked and you looked to Magnus who was nodding.

You held up a picture of your mother "You look like her you have her hair and her smile" Raphael said.

You never really knew your mum or had pictures of her, you always knew your only parents were Magnus and the Lightwoods. You moved the photo back and looked at it again carefully before handing it back to Magnus.

"There's a man hidden in the bushes near the sign in the picture" you said to Magnus who then looked at it.

Raphael stops cooking and moves behind Magnus "He looks different like a multi-downworlder" Raphael said.

"I thought the same he looks like a werewolf Seelie which shouldn't be normal" you said loudly

"But he also seems to be warlock. We should contacted the Lightwoods" Magnus said

"I'll call Alec" you got off the counter running to your phone and calling Alec telling him what you had found. He told you to come right to the institute and they would examine the image there.

Once you three got there Alec was waiting outside and you ran to him hugging him tightly. It was rare that you really saw him since you never moved to the institute but stayed with Magnus. You all walked to a big monitor where Izzy and Maryse joined you. They looked at Raphael, Izzy seemed happy but Maryse looked mad or disappointed but looked back at the monitor. Alec already had the image up on it and was zooming in on where you saw the man was as it went closer you could all see it more clearly.

"He's the ultimate downworlder" Izzy said grabbing a whiteboard pen off the table handing it to Raphael.

Raphael walked up and wrote vampire down with an arrow to the man's lips. We wouldn't have noticed that if it wasn't enlarged. Raphael handed the pen to Magnus who did what Raphael did but with warlock and his hands. Maryse quickly took the pen off Magnus looking sad before writing shadowhunter down and putting an arrow to a rune that was partly hidden. Izzy was next and wrote Seelie and put an arrow to the leaf mark on his face. Alec looked stunned, so you took it next and writing werewolf.

"We need to contact the clave and downworlders this shouldn't be possible" Maryse said before looking at Magnus "How old is that picture?"

"Around 17 years old maybe 18 I'm not good with time" Magnus replied

"You said it was taken about a year before I was born, I'm 16 so about 17 years old" you said.

"This persons been out and about 17 years and no one has ever seen him till this picture" Izzy said shocked.

You just walked into the garden at the top of the institute, not because you didn't like coming to the institute but because this person in that photo hasn't been seen ever. You were joined by Jace who was on a mission when you came. He and Alec were the ultimate big brothers. Jace sat next you and put an arm around you pulling you closer.

"You okay (Y/N/N)?" Jace asked

"Not really, did you see the monitor when you came in?" I said quietly

"Yeah why?"

"He was in the background of a photo of my mum that's why Magnus and I are here." You looked at him sad before whispering "What if that man is my father? He looked like he would be that type of guy to prey on my mum; he's staring at her in the picture. What if he you know hurt my mum and did..." I started crying.

Jace picked you up and took you down into his room leaving his door open so if anyone came looking they would see you here with him. After about ten minutes Izzy and Alec showed up sitting on Jace bed near you.

"Can someone go get Magnus" Jace whispered and Alec jumped up and ran out the door.

"It's going to be so weird if he starts dating Magnus" you giggle as you say it.

Izzy and Jace look at you confused before both saying "Why?"

"Causes Alec is like my brother and Magnus is my adoptive father" I looked at them before pulling out the picture of Magnus and you when you were a baby.

"Can we see that picture?" Izzy said moving closer to Jace.

You nodded before handing Jace the picture. "Magnus said my mom took it of me and him only hours before she died." you snuggled into Jace's chest and started crying again.

Alec came back With Magnus. "Alec sit down and take (Y/N) I need to talk to Magnus alone"

Alec took you from Jace's Chest and places you on his lap holding you tightly as Jace walks out.

"He's telling Magnus about my thought" you whispered

"What thought (Y/N/N)?" Asked Alec just as quietly

"The thought that the ultimate downworlders could be my biological father and um... raped my mom resulting in me" you slowly took your necklace off and handed it to Izzy "Hold onto it just in case he isn't my father" you just wanted to be safe and with Izzy, Jace, Alec and Magnus you felt like you were. You always will you believe.

It took all four of them half an hour to calm you down. Once you were mostly calm Izzy grab your hand.

"Let's get you into something else. Tonight we'll make you forget what has happened today okay? We'll have fun with this and it's only a small group going to be there." Izzy said walking you to her room full of clothes; at least they gave your room to her for all these clothes.

"Small group? Magnus doesn't do 'small' what's small?" you ask confused

"Just me, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Clary, Simon and the rest of the downworlder community"

"That isn't small that's quite big but ok dress me up, make me forget today"

"Your wish is my command."

After what felt like a hour Izzy had done your hair and make-up and dressed you up in something that actually looked quite good as well as a new necklace since you were used to having a necklace around your neck. (<https://www.polyvore.com/story_clothes/set?id=223732419#fans>) When you walked out into the main floor of the institute everyone's eyes were on you and you started to feel uncomfortable so you ran over to Magnus trying not to trip over your dress or in your heels. Luckily you managed to get there uninjured and you hid your face into Alec's chest cause it seemed weird to do it to Magnus around this many shadowhunters and Alec is your semi adoptive brother. You felt Alec put his arms around you.

He whispered "You look girly and cute and ready for anything just like Iz"

"And hot you forgot hot Alec" you heard Jace say.

"Everyone's staring though it makes me feel uncomfortable and I don't like it" you mumbled into Alec's chest.

"Jace can you take her home for me I need to stay here with Maryse to help with this thing" Magnus said

"But I'm going to pick up Clary and Simon in a little bit" Jace replied sounding worried.

"You can just drop her off Raphael went back there and he'll look after her if something comes to harm her and I have a protection spell up she'll be safe there when you go to get Clary and Simon."

"Okay then" Jace sighed and grabbed one of your hands that was wrapped around Alec "Come on (Y/N/N) I'll protect you" When you looked at Jace he was in the superman pose making you giggle.

You had a tight grip onto Jace's hand as you walked out the institute. On the way home you talked about a lot of things.

"Do you remember meeting me?" Jace asked a bit curiously.

"Not really I was what 5 maybe 6 when you came to live with the Lightwoods" you reply

"You hid behind Alec you always did whenever I was in the room at all. As you got use to me you would come out and hug me. Then when other people came in you hid behind mine if Alec wasn't there."

You giggled "I hid behind Magnus earlier today when Raphael turned up."

"Awe that's cute, Raphael won't hurt you at all he may seem mean to start with but you'll get use to him"

As you walked into the apartment you held Jace's hand more tightly as you walked into the kitchen area where Raphael was.

"You'll be fine when I leave if you get too uncomfortable you can hide in your room" Jace said

Raphael looked up towards you, raising his eyebrows "You weren't uncomfortable with me earlier when Magnus was here you were sitting on the counter talk with me and Magnus and tasting the food I was making" Raphael said

Jace just looked at you surprised "I wasn't in a dress and in god damn heels" you said.

Jace moves you both into the kitchen and picks you up placing you on the counter "Now loosen your grip on my hand I need to get Clary and Simon from wherever they are" Jace looks into your eyes "He won't hurt you, you're safe with him trust me okay?"

"Okay Jace" you mumbled before letting go of his hand

"I'll be back as soon as I can" He said before kissing your forehead and leaving.

You look towards Raphael cooking and smiled "You cook well for a vampire who can't eat. How do you know it tastes good?" you ask inquisitively

"I use someone who can eat real food" He said walking towards you with a spoon with sauce on it "Try it"

You smiled tasting it "Tastes amazing"

"For someone who seems shy you aren't scared of me. Why?"

"Jace said you won't hurt me and 'dad' says I can trust you to protect me so I trust them and you haven't really done much to make me scared of you. You don't come fast towards me and you don't force me to try much and you're cooking in a place that's rarely used and making amazing tasting foods"

Raphael laughs "Jace actually said I won't hurt you that's funny"

"Why is it funny?"

"When Simon turned he went mad at me wouldn't let any of the others near me and he keeps a close eye on me still, that's why I laughed and why I'm surprised he left you here alone with me"

"You won't hurt me thou will you?" you whispered

"Of course not Magnus would kill me if I did"

He went back to cooking and stopping to give you taste tests of what he was making at the time. He had cut an apple up to make an apple pie you had watched him make the pastry from scratched and he knew how to cook well. He walked over to you with a piece of apple in his hand; you took it out of his hand with your mouth.

"(M/N/N), Raphael what are you two doing?" Magnus raised his voice slightly amused

"Well Jace put me up here before he left he hasn't came back and Raphael needed a taste tester" you looked at Magnus smiling.

Magnus looked from you to the living room and back "He's in the living room with Clary and Simon"

You jumped off the counter storming over to Jace where you slapped him hard in the face "You could have told me you were back" you raised your voice in anger.

"Gosh (Y/N/N) I'm so sorry but you looked quite cute and comfortable with him" Jace said raising his phone for you to look at the pictures he had taken.

Simon put his opinion in "I've never seen Raphael like that with anyone"

"Shut up Simon" you heard Raphael yell from the kitchen

You just walked away into your room where you locked the door and sat against it but you could still hear everything going on out there. Clary tried to coax you out of your room but failed. When Izzy turned up you heard the others tell her about what they saw in the kitchen and Iz yelled at them before walking to your bedroom door and sitting against the opposite side of it.

"What they did was wrong (Y/N/N)" Iz said slowly

"Well the pictures show I seemed happy and comfortable with him and what Simon said about Raphael just made me want to hide away in here. I don't want to go to the party I'll stay in here all night and watch movies"

"I'll join you in doing that I don't want to party with them if they treat their family like that"

You slowly got up and opened the door "Get in before they see it open"

Izzy just smiled and entered "You know Magnus is kind of flirting with Alec again"

"Let them I'll start calling Alec my other dad soon" You said as you walked and sit on your bed "Close the door and sit with me"

Izzy closed the door but doesn't lock it and sits with me. "Raphael is still cooking food"

"I tasted his cooking while Jace was out as well as when he was sitting in the living room before Magnus got home"

"I also heard you slapped him"

"I did slap him I couldn't bring myself into slapping Clary or Simon and I can never slap Magnus he raised me"

"I'm proud of you" Izzy smiled before there was a knock at the door.

"If you're family leave" you said proudly

"I have food for you both" Raphael said from outside the door

"Go get the food Iz"

Izzy got up and took the food from Raphael and sitting back on the bed with you.

"Thanks Raph" you yelled smiling before starting to eat slowly

As he walked away Iz said "Raph? You called him Raph" She started to laugh.

"I want to eat without being judged or laughed at or whatever Jace and Simon did"

"I'm not being mean it's kind of cute you calling him Raph and him not yelling at you for calling him it. You know we will have to go out there Magnus will be missing his little girl"

After you ate you two walked out to put your plates in the kitchen but Izzy got ambushed by Simon so you took her plate and put it on the sink in the kitchen. You walked out onto the balcony and sat in one of the chairs out there. You could see the party clearly but also could watch the city as the sun was setting. Magnus walked out with Alec hand in hand.

"If it isn't my dad and his date whom is my brother" you smiled at them

"Your dad and your brother?" Alec looked at Magnus confused

"You like making things sound so wrong (M/N/N)"

"You're my adoptive brother Alec and Magnus adopted a baby me" You handed Alec the picture of baby you.

"You didn't tell my parents you legally adopted her because you believe it wasn't right to adopt her and didn't tell me because it would have made things awkward. You're adorable Magnus" Alec said kissing his cheek before walking away trying to pull Magnus with him.

"You better follow my brother. He hates to wait" you smile at Magnus

"This isn't awkward at all?"

"No Magnus it's not now go follow my brother he's waiting"

You watched him walk away with Alec and your attention went back to the sky, you knew that even though it seemed weird it was nice seeing Magnus happy with Alec. After a while someone else came out.

"At least you are out of your room now" Raphael said

"Yeah my room got boring and Jace seems to be dancing with Clary so his attention isn't on me."

"You still had many eyes on you as you walked out of your room to the kitchen and then out here"

"I didn't even notice. How many eyes were on me?"

"Most of the vampires in there as well as a few werewolves" He decided to sit next to you "Magnus is right though no one can hurt you around anyone in your family or me. I promised Magnus tonight that I would make sure no one hurt you."

You looked at him and smiled "I don't want to stay in here and watch this party but Magnus won't allow it coz I'm safer here then out in there."

"I'll ask him"

You watched as he got up and walked back into the party to talk to Magnus. After a few minutes he comes back and holds out his hand.

"Come on we're can leave but we have to get you back here before sunrise"

You smiled taking it before getting up and walking to the front door with your hands in his.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Chapter

Y/N holds Raphael's hand tightly as the head out into the Brooklyn street Magnus' place was on. You look back at the building you had just left to you it looked like a massive apartment complex but you never knew what it looked like to the mundanes roaming these streets. To say you never really saw Brooklyn was an understatement, if you weren't at the institute you were at Magnus'. Raphael decided that since you haven't really seen Brooklyn he would give you a tour of it. At some point in the walk around Brooklyn Raphael gave you his coat since the dress Izzy put you in didn't have sleeves and you didn't bring your coat with you.

While you and Raphael walked past the Botanical gardens a group of demons decided to attack you and him. About half way through the battle you were cornered by a group of them and received a few battle wounds but you managed to keep fighting till the very end. After all the demons were killed you just sat on the sidewalk, when Raphael noticed he picked you up and took you straight back to Magnus'.

Magnus stopped the part as soon as he saw you in Raphael's arms. "Put her on the couch" Magnus said, his voice showed he was worried.

"What happened?" Alec asked to Raphael.

"A large group of demons attacked us just outside the botanical gardens. A few cornered her, I didn't notice she was injured till she sat on the sidewalk after all of them were killed."

Jace grabbed his stele out of his pant pocket and begin drawing an iratze rune on her to heal her runes. Jace wasn't shaking but Alec could sense that Jace was also worried about you. "I can't sense any demon venom in her system" Magnus said to everyone "She just needs rest, Raphael can you take her to the spare room and watch her tonight just in case anything happens during the night"

"I have nowhere else to be" Raphael said before picking you up and taking you to Magnus' spare room and laying you down.

He lays beside you so he could be closer to you and hear you heartbeat louder then he would if he sat in the chair on the other side of the room. During the night Raphael could sense your heart rate increase and your breathing become rapid but it stopped after a bit so he put it down to nightmares. He fell asleep in the early morning because nothing dramatically changed. At around 9 am you woke and didn't feel right. You looked over at Raphael debating on waking him up knowing that he would usually be asleep right now but you also thought he wouldn't be in here if Magnus didn't ask him too. You shook him lightly at first and when he didn't wake up you decided to hit him hard in the stomach which woke him but his fangs were out. He looked over at you suddenly noticing you were awake.

"You okay?" He asked looking at you dumbfounded. You lent slightly over to your bedside table grabbing the photo frame off it with a picture of Magnus and younger versions of you and Alec in it. You pointed at Magnus and Alec lightly; he thought you were showing him. Realizing he didn't know what you were doing you pointed at the angrily. Getting the point he yelled "Magnus! Alec! Y/N wants you"


	3. Part 3

Hearing Raphael yell Magnus raced to the room with Alec trailing behind after being woken up by Magnus getting out of bed as fast as he could. While racing down the hallway Magnus nearly tripped multiple times before reaching the doorway out of breath. Alec rubbed Magnus' back while Magnus tried to regain his breath. When Magnus and Alec looked at Raphael, Raphael looked at you.

"She won't talk to me, she just grabbed that picture in her hands and pointed to you both in it to make me call out to you" Raphael said getting up and leaving the room.

"Y/N?" Alec whispered once he and Magnus sat down on either side of her "Are you okay?"

All you could was shake your head and move the blanket off you. Magnus and Alec looked very confused at you. "What happened?" Magnus asked sounding very concerned. You looked at the door waiting for it to close which Magnus did with his magic before you turned your attention back to the two men in front of you.

"When the demons attacked last night we were majorly out numbered. Although we were close to each other during it they managed to separate me from him." You looked at your hands "They were all little demons we were fighting but once they separated me from him they had pretty much pushed me around a block away from him." You looked back up at them with tears in your eyes, they grab your hands tightly.

"It's okay Y/N/N. You're not alone. You can tell as anything you know that" Alec said.

"The little demons kept their distance but still surrounded me when a much larger demon came towards me. It did things to me; I killed it before heading back to Raphael." You were now crying and shaking in fear.

Magnus looked up at Alec "Call your mother tell her we need the infirmary cleared and for no one to enter there without getting authority from me. Then call your sister tell her we need an ultrasound machine and to not tell anyone we need it" Magnus tell Alec before holding you tightly and watching Alec leave before yelling "Tell Raphael I'll create a portal for him to get back to the Hotel"

When Magnus left you got changed into something much looser and headed out just as Raphael walked through the portal to the hotel. You walked over to Alec holding his waist tightly as if you were holding on for dear life. "Izzy says that everyone is out of the infirmary and everything is set up for us when we get there" Alec told Magnus.

Magnus created another portal for you three to get into the infirmary. You let go of Alec before walking through to Isabelle and hugging her tightly. You let go of her and headed to the bed set up. As Alec walked through Izzy started to yell at Alec, "You didn't say Y/N was the patient. I thought it was just someone you found"

"Iz you never asked who the patient was now please can we get this over with so we don't raise too much suspicion on what's happening in here" Alec said before heading towards you with Magnus and Izzy following.

Once the ultrasound was done you pointed at Izzy and moved you finger for her to come towards you and shooing the boys out. Izzy leant down and you whispered in her ear, "Jace and tell him to lock the door once he's in" She nods at you before leaving.

You watch Jace walked in looking like a mess but smiled at you after he locked the door. You moved over in your bed so there was space for Jace to lay next to you. Once laying down you placed your head on his chest. He stroked your hair like he use to when you were sick. "You okay?" He asked finally.

You looked him in the eyes "If you call being pregnant with half demon half shadowhunter babies okay then yes im okay"

He held you tighter and whispered "You're having two children, shadowhunting warlocks" He laughed, "Magnus is going to be an adoptive grandfather. That explains why he's looked so scared when I walked past him to get here."

"If the other shadowhunters here find out they will look at me like I'm a failure" You started to cry.

"No one else will find out just me, Izzy, Alec and Magnus. Magnus will hide you till the babies are born and then you may come back but if you don't me, Iz and Alec will visit and if I have to and the babies warlock marks are similar to Magnus' and can be hidden I will claim them as my children okay? Even if they aren't and we aren't together we can do this okay? Together" He smiles at you kissing your head lightly.

"And what if the clave asks us to you know?" you whisper

"We'll get to it when it comes"


	4. Part 4

After a few hours at the institute investigating what shadowhunters were calling the ultimate downworlder you were starting to get tired. You got up and walked into the infirmary to get some shut eye but Magnus followed.

 "We can go home if you like. We can eat some food and talk before you go to bed." Magnus said with a smile on his face but concern was present in his eyes.

You nodded before he opened the portal. You walked through it. Once in the apartment you walked to the kitchen grabbing out leftovers from the party and heating them up, Magnus was making your bedroom into practically the most secure place in the world where no one could sense you or smell or hear your heartbeat. You placed the now warm food onto two plates placing them on the table. Magnus joined you soon after.

"They will take some of you energy. You understand that right?"

"Yes Magnus I understand just like I understand that it isn't my fault it happened and that if someone knocks at the door I need to get to my room as soon as possible"

"What really happened out there last night?"

"How do you know what I told you this morning wasn't the truth?"

"Cause you're a good fighter you wouldn't have been pushed a block away from him, you would have killed every one of them. And he seemed just as confused by you being hurt last night."

"Raphael ran away he got scared and ran. I was left alone with all the demons. I killed the ones I could see which was a lot and I didn't have a pull out weapon. Izzy didn't explain the belt to me. I only guessed it was a weapon because it didn't really suit it. Once they were dead I have a fair few scratches on me but I had my stele with me and healed myself. I didn't see the bigger human like demon come towards me but it hit me and my stele fell out of reach and the belt was back on. I was pushed back onto the concrete. I was immobilised and I couldn't scream cause of the shock or something I don't know. When I came to Raphael was back and got it off me and he pushed my stele to me and I healed as much as I could but I healed enough to send the sword flying into the demons chest. I passed out after that but it seems Raphael brought me here since I woke up in my bed looking like this."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. You cleaned up your plate before grabbing a blanket out of the linin cupboard and sitting on the couch to watch a movie. About half way through the movie you heard Magnus yelling.

"You were meant to protect her" he was quiet for a few minutes you guessed it was due to whoever responding "No she isn't okay. She's injured worse than possible because you weren't bloody protecting her"

You heard a knock at the door and you raced to your room grabbing your mobile on the way. You decided to message Jace.

([Texts Between Reader and Jace](https://www.wattpad.com/468769851-adapting-part-4-texts))

After you and him stopped texting you listened out for the voices you were hearing. You worked out it was Alec and Magnus' so you walked back out and finished the movie ignoring the two men there. You must have fallen asleep on the couch because when you woke up you were on the couch. You stretched you muscles and head towards the kitchen and started cooking bacon and eggs for everyone in the house and some extra in case Jace was coming first thing in the morning. You didn't notice Jace come into the apartment or the kitchen but you felt him there as he moved you away from the bacon so he could cook it while you made some coffee. You also set the table putting plates out and the juice. You went back into the kitchen to as the coffee pot was done, when you turned around you came face to face with Jace.

"Morning guys" Magnus said rather loudly and since you didn't hear Alec you guessed he was alone. You moved away from Jace grabbing the coffee pot and putting on the dining table before heading back to the kitchen and grabbing mugs and cutlery. You also grabbed the bacon out of Jace's hands placing it on the table.

"Jace why are you here?" Alec walked out putting his shirt on and kissed Magnus.

"Um... you snuck out and Iz told me to come find you" Jace said

"You're lying Jace. Why are you actually here?" Alec sounded more serious this time

"Iz rang me last night telling me Jace was coming over to do training since I can't do it at the institute and Jace is the perfect training partner for me" You sound confidently sitting at the table.

"Oh okay then well let's eat so you can train" Magnus said sitting down at the table too.

They eat the bacon and eggs before you and Jace got and 'trained'. Between you throwing punches you both talked.

"You know we need to tell them right?" You asked unsure if he did.

"I know we do but we can't not until we are 100% sure they won't have noticeable marlock marks" Jace said holding your hands.

"Then a bit after they are born we tell them." You looked at him in his eyes.

Jace heads out of the room to grab them both a bottle of water. As he reached her door someone was knocking aggressively against the apartment's front door. Jace placed the bottle inside your door and whispered, "You're safe in there and I'll be right out here. Someone is here." He then shut your door.

Magnus opens the door and see as very angry Raphael.

"Out Raphael get out" Magnus yelled.

"Where is she?" Raphael yelled back.

"She's gone. She couldn't fight the injuries she received and died on her way back here from the institute" Alec said calmly.

"Now out Raphael." Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand.

"I smell more angel blood"  Raphael looked around the room.

Jace walked out from the hallway "That would be me you can smell now please do what Magnus said and leave"

Raphael leaves and Jace walks back to your room. He opens the door before closing it again. He sat next to you and quietly said "He's gone." You rest your head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers in your hair to calm you down.

After a few minutes you walked out and watched a movie with Alec and Magnus.

*Nine Months Later*

You are sitting on the couch waiting for your family to come over. The babies are in their rockers on the living room floor. Jace had called your family over to meet them finally. Magnus, Alec and Izzy walk straight in they are the only other people who knew where you were and they each had a key to your place. Alec and Magnus sat the furthest from you; each had a worried look on their faces since you had just randomly called them telling them to come over ASAP. Izzy sat next to you and Jace. None of them really noticing the rockers on the floor.

"Meet your niece and nephew Alec and Izzy and your adoptive grandchildren Magnus" You said the last part with a slight giggle. Magnus just stared at you. "This one closest to the books is Addilynn and the one near Jace is Theodore."

Izzy grabs Theo while Alec grabs Addi. Jace looked at you with a serious look which Magnus had caught. "What else is there?" Magnus said look at you all fatherly.

"I... well... hmm..." Jace looked at you for help.

"We decided that if thier warlock marks aren't noticeable that we could.. That Jace could become thier father." You said the last part rather quickly.

All three had shocked looks on their faces. Izzy was the first to speck up "I'm sorry I think I heard wrong. Jace will become their father if their Warlock marks are concealable? He will actually claim these two babies as his own two babies"

"Yes I'm going to claim them as my children Iz. Is it so hard to believe?"

This conversation went on until the babies started getting hungry. You took Addilynn off of Alec walking to their bedroom, Izzy following. Izzy started asking questions as they bottle feed the babies.

"How long have you known he wanted to do this? I'm guessing you came up with it, he wouldn't think of it." Izzy asked.

"When I asked you to get him when we first found out. He actually offered to, I didn't ask him. He planned this not me, I wouldn't ask anyone to do this and certainly not him. He had Clary back then."

"He's taking a risk"

"I know. He even said he would marry me if he had to."

"He's taking a major risk but at least he's taking everything very seriously. I'm surprised."

After feeding the babies they put them down. You grab the baby monitor of the clothes chest near the bedroom door. You slowly close it while Izzy joins the others in the living room.  You go into the kitchen and wash the bottles that were just used before starting dinner. Magnus come in about ten minutes later and starts helping make dinner. One of the babies screams through the monitor.

"Jace!" You yell.

Jace walks in within seconds putting his arms around you "Yes?"

You point to the baby monitor "One of them is crying."

"Okay I'm on it" He kisses your cheek before running into the babies' room.

Alec and Izzy walk in. Alec said "By the angel, he's acting like a father. What happened to make him like this? We may never know."

"Just like you wouldn't have known he walked in here when she called him and put his arms around her waisted and kissed her cheek when he left" Magnus said smiling.

You just walked away and set the table and then walked to Jace who had just got into the hallways. "Magnus saw what you did and told the other." You said before you two walked out to eat. You all talked about what may happen next.


End file.
